dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dial M for Monkey: Peltra
Peltra is the 2nd episode of the 1st season of Dial M for Monkey, and the second part of the 20th episode in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on November 26, 1997. In this episode, Peltra, a clothing designer, tries to capture Monkey and makes clothes out of his skin. Synopsis Peltra captures Monkey to make him into clothing for her. Plot A meteor is headed toward the earth and Agent Honeydew and Commander are ready to stop it. The meteor stops when it is above the ground and arms and legs and a head come out of the craters revealing itself to be a monster instead of a meteor. The monster who is named Meteor then starts destroying the city and they try to stop him but nothing is working due to his thick meteor hide. Then they call out Monkey to come out and he stops Meteor by cutting his meteor hide with his heat vision and then incapacitating him with a punch to the stomach. Monkey saves the day from the monster and everyone cheers for him. Monkey then invites Agent Honeydew to have a banana split with him and she accepts. However he is being watched by Peltra and her two minions named Tanner and Skinner. Peltra tricked the monster in order to lure Monkey out. She aspires to steal Monkey's fur coat and use it to make clothing. The three head to Earth. As Monkey and Agent Honeydew are having the banana split, Skinner and Tanner interrupt by blasting it. Monkey and Honeydew dodge the gunshots (Honeydew dropping her gun in the process) and get civilians to safety. Honeydew looks for her gun and finds it but as she goes to grab it, Peltra stomps on her hand and takes her hostage. Meanwhile Monkey fights the minions by first burning their guns with his laser eyes. Tanner then lassos Monkey, and Skinner gets out his dagger in preparation for skinning Monkey. However, Tanner is yanked and punched by Monkey. Skinner launches a jaw trap that unfortunately bites Tanner instead. Monkey then throws Tanner on Skinner, crushing him. Peltra gets Monkey's attention and threatens to disintegrate Honeydew if he doesn't surrender. Reluctantly he complies, transforming back to normal and Tanner catches him in a sack. Honeydew tries to convince Monkey otherwise with a speech ending with her being gagged when the two are taken to Peltra's ship and bound with Peltra saying Honeydew was working her nerves Peltra explains to Monkey that his manacles are cybernetically linked with Honeydew's, if he tries to break his bonds, Honeydew will be automatically electrocuted. Peltra and her minions then prepare to skin him. Seeing some paint cans Agent Honeydew gets an idea and uses a key hidden in her heel to free herself, she then takes a can of pink paint and throws it all over Monkey. Peltra can no longer use him as clothing and prepares to fight Honeydew. While this is happening, Monkey transforms back and makes quick work of Skinner and Tanner. Skinner is the first of the two to be defeated, as he barely puts up a fight when Monkey punches his teeth out and hat off, and then maims him by grabbing and squeezing him on the chest and knees, and then effectively snapping him on his knee. Monkey then easily blocks Tanner's punch and then flattens him like an accordion. Meanwhile, Peltra declares she will make Honeydew pay for trashing "her new coat". Honeydew, outraged at her opponent's assumption, proceeds to rip off her clothing, even chastising her for stealing fur simply because she hasn't any herself revealing she's bald all over her body, Honeydew then incapacitates Peltra with a kick to the stomach, the same way Monkey defeated Meteor. As Monkey captures Peltra by wrapping her with the floor of the spaceship. Honeydew advices her to try on synthetic fabrics. Monkey then asks Honeydew if she's all right and she reassures him she is, he then thanks her for saving his life to which she responds that he's saved her life more than once and she owes him, she then apologizes for dunking paint on him. Monkey then tells her that it would come off during a shave. Later, Monkey is in Dexter's Laboratory shaving and Dexter comes up and tells him once he's done shaving they will start doing tests. Then seeing him almost finished, Dexter gets shocked and starts writing stuff down like mad. Characters *Monkey *Agent Honeydew *Commander *Peltra *Tanner *Skinner *Meteor *Dexter Trivia Cultural References *The episode's antagonists seem to be a parody of Cruella De Vil and her accomplices in 101 Dalmatians. Category:Episodes Category:Dial M for Monkey episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes focusing on Monkey